Through the Shifting Sands of Time
by Queen Isis Moonchild
Summary: This is my first story. It is post G-Rev, and is Kai/OC with Egyptian themes and a little magic. Voltaire and Boris are ploting again, and lives are in danger!Rating will go up! See profile for story updates.
1. Prelude

Hi everyone, Queen Isis Moonchild here! I decided to get off my lazy butt and start writing my story with or without self-confidence in said story. So here is the prelude to my story, and yes I know it is short. It is only supposed to be a flashback of sorts. The beyblading will come soon I promise.

**Disclaimer: I own both didley and squat. Actually I own **_**my**_** characters. That's all. **

* * *

Our journey begins thousands of years ago in the shifting sands of Kmet. The moon watched silently over the dunes of Deshret, its gentle light fell on a temple tucked away from prying eyes

on the outskirts of Hwt-ka-Ptah. Six cloaked figures were standing in a circle chanting in their native tongue. An unseen seventh figure was chained in a closed sarcophagus flailing about in

agony. The six chanters could only hope that the other would stay bound. All were cursed that night, but the curse of the seventh was greater. She would never pass on to the next world;

she was bound to the earth for eternity. In her earthly life she would know the pain of all that she had done a hundredfold. The chanters stepped back as she had finally become silent.

Now they must wait until she was born again, where and when they would not know. The curse had begun….

* * *

Well that wasn't too awful…I think. Anyways, please review if only to reaffirm that I actually exist. I will try to update soon.

Note: Kmet is the ancient Egyptian name for Egypt

Deshret is the ancient name for desert (I think I used it correctly)

Hwt-ka-Ptah is the ancient name for Memphis


	2. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I know that it has been a while for anyone who actually read the prelude to my story, but I did some thinking and couldn't figure out where I wanted to go with this story. In My head the story changed every day according too my whims, but that won't work for a story. So here it is, the first chapter of my story, and I still don't know what will happen! So just wait for updates I guess. :)

* * *

Bey City was quiet in the early morning hours. Everywhere except the Grangers' dojo. Even after the last World Championship, Kai Hiwatari still woke the entire team up just for daily

training exercises. Tyson still firmly believed it was because Kai enjoyed tormenting him, but Ray knew the real reason. The last championship that they all had participated in took a great

mental and physical toll on everyone. Kai was still on edge about how out of control everything had gotten. He wanted to make sure that none of them were that underprepared for

situations like that again. Life hadn't been this quiet for any of them for some time so naturally he was suspicious. Ray sensed a great deal of guilt in him about everything that had

occurred. In reality everyone was to blame in some sense. They all had been a team for so long that the logical next step was to see if they could manage to keep up the high level of

beyblading that was expected from them. Of course, egos and old team bonds had gotten in the way and everything had spiraled out of control from there.

Ray shuddered as he remembered how many times they all had almost witnessed a friend die in that tournament. He shook off the bad feelings and went to find his captain. He was

grateful that the Bladebreakers were back as a team even if they weren't competing in any tournaments. In truth he had missed the every-day insanity that came with the team being

together again.

Ray stepped into the hallway just in time to see Kai dumping a bucket of freezing water on a sleeping Tyson. Tyson shot up as the cold water hit him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Tyson yelled. "Get up now. You have two minutes to be dressed and outside to train." Kai said. "Why do I only get two minutes to be ready?" Tyson whined. "Because

if you had woken up when your alarm went off like everyone else did you would have had more time. Now move!" Kai said glaring at him. Oh yes, this was the kind of stuff that Ray missed

most, the normalcy of it all.

Sure enough two minutes later Tyson was outside ready to blade, complaining but nonetheless ready.

Every morning Kai started them off with a long run though the park nearby, and this morning was no different. "Kai it's too early to be running, no one in their right mind would be up this

early." Tyson complained. No one even heard him complain this time because they all had started their run, even Hilary was keeping up. "Stupid Kai…too early…soooo hungry can't run on

an empty stomach."

The park was still dark and quiet as they ran. The children would not arrive to blade with their friends until after breakfast. Kai and Ray were out in front followed by Max, Hilary, and

Kenny. Tyson slowly was catching up, and was now able to see all of them again.

Suddenly Ray and Kai stopped in the middle of the path, the rest of the team running into them.

"Why did you guys stop? You wanted me to get up so that we could train and now we just stop for no reason! Well fine then I'm going home to sleep more!" Tyson huffed. Kai silenced

him with a glare. "Max quietly asked, "Why did you guys stop?"

Max didn't need an answer. At that moment a beam of light shot up above the tree tops and was followed by a loud sound that shook the trees. Kai's hand went to his Beyblade, and the

rest of the team followed suit. They knew what that light and those sounds were. Someone had called out their bitbeast, and from the sounds, it was powerful.

* * *

Well, tell me what you think. Just type a little review or maybe a suggestion, but please be gentle this is my first story. Thank you to anyone who did read. I will try to update soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Well here it is the second real chapter of my story. I hope that you will like it. It's a bit longer than my previous chapter. I'm hoping they will get longer as my story goes on. Enjoy! =) **Disclaimer:** **I only own my made-characters, nothing else**

* * *

The first hooded figure was locked in a beybattle with a tall lanky man who seemed to be winning the match. "I bet you wish that you gave me that nice blade in the first place huh punk?" the man laughed.

The first figure gave no sign of being worried, while the second leaned lazily against a tree watching the match.

The Bladebreakers stood enough of a distance away to not disturb the match, but close enough to hear what the people were saying. "Great, more bullies trying to take other people's blades!" whispered Tyson angrily.

Kai stood silently and studies the first hooded figure. Whoever it was obviously knew what they were doing because the man was becoming careless in his attacks in order to show off. The figure dodged another attack easily. The man had his bitbeast called out and the figure's blade was still barely being pushed around. The guy was being toyed with.

"C'mon ya little punk say somethin! I've been kickin your ass all over and ya still won't say something? Fine I'll just finish you off now!" the man taunted the hooded figure.

All of a sudden the figure shouted something in a different language and a light shot up from the beyblade. A winged bitbeast erupted from it and a dark light enveloped the man's beyblade. The entire area grew cold. His bitbeast shrieked in agony and the blade suddenly ceased to spin.

The man looked in shock to the hooded figure, trembling he ran to his blade grabbed it and took off in the opposite direction.

The second hooded figure pushed them self off the tree they were leaning on and disappeared into the woods. The first hooded figure turned around toward the Bladebreakers. The figure held out their hand and the blade still spinning flew into their hand.

Kai watched wearily with his own hand on his blade, but the figure nimbly jumped over a large fallen tree and also disappeared into the woods.

"What the HELL was that!" Max said finally, fear tingeing his voice. "…I don't know.." said Kenny, still shook up. "Whoever that was had a seriously powerful blade for it to be able to affect the temperature like that.." said Ray.

Tyson and Kai stood staring at the spot that the figure had been standing in. "Kai…did Mr. Dickenson say anything to you about mysterious hooded bladders, because I'm getting that really bad feeling again. I knew it was too early to think that we were safe." Tyson said quietly. He really did want to believe that it was all over, but so much had happened in the last few years that he couldn't shake that bad feeling every once and a while.

Kai slowly shook his head. "We call Mr. Dickenson now. I'm not letting things get out of hand this time." he said darkly.

Back at the dojo everyone was gathered in the kitchen around the table quietly discussing what happened. Fear tinged the air as they waited for their captain to return from making the dreaded call to Mr. Dickenson.

"Are you positive?" Kai said quietly.

"I'm afraid so my boy…that is all that I have heard. Nonetheless, this is not going to be something we take lightly. The BBA will conduct an investigation to find these hooded bladders, and what they want. In the meantime however, I don't want any of you to be wandering around alone, especially after dark. Always stay in groups if you can help it." Mr. Dickenson sighed.

"…Thank you…this can't get out of hand again, I won't let it." Kai said.

"Goodbye Kai, I will do my best. In the mean time you need to get back to your team. They need you now more than ever."

Kai hung up the phone slowly and sighed, walking into the kitchen. Everyone was silent with their eyes on Kai.

"There have been a few reports of two hooded bladers around the city. Most have been in the park, but not all. Mr. Dickenson also mentioned that a few unlucky beyblade bullies challenged them to a match. I think you can guess what the outcomes were. It's the power of the bitbeasts that has the BBA worried. They are conducting an investigation, but in the meantime we need to stick together. No one goes anywhere without someone else. Kai explained.

Tyson stood up wearily. These past few years had indeed took their toll, even on him. He walked over to Kai and began quietly.

"I'm all for some quiet times now, believe me. I've seen plenty of my friends get hurt because of too many different people to count want our blades, or to take over the world. What I don't believe is that the BBA will find anything worthwhile. I want them to, I really do, but do you really think that a bunch of tech people for the BBA are gonna be able to get information about people who obviously don't wanna be found?"

Kai leaned back against the wall crossing his arms. Ray held his head in his hands while Max just shook his head sadly.

"Tyson is right you know, we're always the ones who end up flushing out these people" Hilary said dejectedly.

Ray lifted his head a bit saying "We should call the other bladers, the ones in town to warn them. The Saint's Shields and stuff.."

"I'll do it, you guys need to come up with a plan of action…what are we actually going to do and how we go about doing it." Hilary piped up.

Kai nodded to Hilary and walked to a chair to sit down. It would be a long day.

* * *

I thought that was a good place to end the chapter. Please review, and thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter. I'll try to post soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, here is the next chapter. If you have taken the time to read my last chapter please review. I would like to know if anyone is reading my story. **Disclaimer: I own didly squat except my characters that I have made up. **Enjoy ;)

* * *

It was settled then, a bit of recon was in order. Kai looked around at his friends…yes he had friends now. His mouth quirked up in a barely noticeable, and slightly self-deprecating smile. It took them a long time to get this far as a team, but every person from Tyson all the way to Hilary would gladly risk their life for each other, even himself he mused.

By now the early morning hours had passed, it was already a little past noon. There was a somber air lingering about the dojo. The entire team was attempting to find something to distract them from the quickly impending nighttime, when their newest bout of recon would start.

"Kai?"

The voice broke him out of the somber thoughts. Kenny was standing in front of him holding Dizzy.

"Kai, I thought that you should be the first to know that I have been attempting to upgrade the team's beyblades for the past few weeks. In light of the recent events I think that it is crucial now. I'm not sure how many more times the team can handle being blindsided by some new super beyblade." Kenny said the last bit quieter

Kai just nodded slowly and handed Dranzer to him.

"I'm just going to run a few tests on your blade then I'll give it back" Kenny said

Kai looked out a window to see Max and Tyson practicing diligently with one another.

"They know that you're worried." another voice came and broke his trance.

Ray stood beside him also looking out of the window.

"Too many innocent people got hurt the last time something came up. They want to be prepared, but they're afraid too." said Ray.

"No one is getting hurt this time." Kai said shortly.

"You can't know that. None of us do." Ray sighed heavily. "All of us have been waiting for something like this for a long time. It's been too quiet for too long. More importantly Voltaire has been too quiet for too long. The bottom line is, someone _always_ wants us dead. The million dollar question is, will we actually be ready?"

Kai glared at him stiffening up.

"Think about it. Have we ever actually been prepared? Not really, we always pulled it together at the last moment. One of these days we won't be ready at that last moment, and then what do we do. I'm not ready to die yet Kai." Ray said looking Kai straight in the eyes.

Kai still kept glaring at him. Finally he relented looking back out the window. "Neither am I Ray, I have people to live for now. Kenny is working on upgrading our blades right now, but upgraded blades won't prepare us if _we ourselves_ aren't prepared." Kai said

"I suppose we just wait now…" Ray said looking out the window.

The sun was finally setting over the city. Everyone was gathered once again around the kitchen table in the dojo. Their orders were given by Kai. They would span out around the park in groups of two, each group having at least one blader. Max and Kenny were one group, Tyson and Hilary would be another, and finally Kai and Ray were the last. They would meet each other in exactly two hours to exchange what information they had found out.

The park was growing darker by the second. Kai and Ray had opted for the spot where they had first seen the hooded figures. They stood hidden out of view behind a tree waiting to see if they would make another appearance.

The two hooded figures came out of a thicket into the clearing and sat on a fallen log.

"People will get suspicious if they see any more people running around in hoods challenging cocky little nobody's to beyblade matches you idiot!" the second figure hissed at the first.

"Please spare me, we haven't done anything wrong. No one can say that putting someone in their place is a bad thing. Besides I'm not cruel enough to take their blade like those bullies were." The first said in a board tone.

"What was that?" The second figure said raising their beyblade launcher

"You realize that I know you are behind the tree right?" the first said waving their hand flippantly toward the tree in question.

Kai glared at Ray for making a noise to alert them. They walked out from behind the tree with their own launchers raised.

"Really now is that necessary everyone?" the first figure said still lounging in the fallen log.

The first figure stood up and pulled their hood back causing Ray to lower his launcher in shock. Kai merely raised his brow.

Long black hair cascaded down past her shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes bored into Kai. The girl threw off her cloak opening her to his further perusal. She wasn't as full figured as some of the girls Kai had been with, but still very nice. Slender, but still fit. She had darker skin than what was normal for girls around here, and she certainly wasn't Russian. She was…exotic. That was the only word he could think of to describe her.

"_What the hell do you think you are doing? We keep to the shadows you fool!" _the second figure hissed to the girl in a different language.

"I don't really believe that these two are going to tell anyone worthwhile…perhaps their teammates, but that's all." the girl said with a small smile

"You know who we are?" Ray asked

"Naturally most people do." she gave a small laugh

The second hooded figure hurriedly disappeared into the woods as sounds of more people drew closer. Although it was dark the girl knew that it would not matter to her companion especially if more people were on their way. She sighed heavily looking towards the growing noise.

"I suppose that would be my cue then…" she said walking into the woods

She turned one last time, looking directly at Kai.

"You're right to be wary of strangers lurking about the city." she said quietly

The girl turned back to the woods and seemed to melt into the darkness.

"Kai! Man we checked all around the city…there's nothing goin on. I just don't get it." Tyson said exasperated

Looking at the others Kai saw that they were just as irritated and confused as Tyson was. He motioned for all of them to form a group.

"Sounds like we had more luck than all of you." Ray said

They all looked questioningly at their two friends. Kai sighed and began telling them of their encounter with the mysterious figures.

"I think that it's a safe bet to say the other hooded one is probably a girl too then." Hilary said

"Well I guess that's good to know but I'm more interested in who they actually are and what that girl meant by being wary of strangers in the city. I don't like the sound of that at all." Max piped in

"Apparently we weren't the only ones with that bad feeling then. I think we need to find them again and have a real chat with them and get some answers." Ray said with finality

"Agreed, this time we don't split up though. We'll try again tomorrow night, since we probably won't find them again tonight." Kai said

"Great, now that we have a plan I say we get out of here and go home, I don't like being a sitting duck out here in the dark. Especially if there's somethin else out there that we don't know about roaming around." Tyson said, his voice cracking slightly in fear

Everyone looked around at the dark woods that surrounded them. The dark warning from the girl had left everyone with a cold chill. Kai started off first with the rest of the group following.

Back at the dojo everyone hunkered down for a few more hours of sleep in the remaining darkness. Shadowed nightmares plagued the bladers as they slept.

* * *

I rather liked that chapter..hmm. Anyways, please review. Again I would like to know if i'm just rambling to myself or some actual person. I'll try to update soon.


	5. Chapter 4

Wow, here I am at chapter four. I never thought that I would get this far. Anyways some explanations are coming soon, so that means I'll probably raise to rated M within the next few chapters. Bear with me as I still attempt to put my thoughts into coherent sentances. **Disclaimer: I own diddly-squat, only my made up characters..bla bla bla.** Enjoy!

* * *

Kai awoke to sunlight streaming through the windows of the dojo. From the amount of sunlight it was late afternoon he guessed. Sleep hadn't come easily once they had arrived back home after the little encounter with those two. He'd be willing to bet that he wasn't the only one tossing and turning all night, and well into the afternoon.

Still lying in bed Kai took the time to think on what the girl had said. There was someone else in the city that was the cause of the uneasy feelings they all had, at least according to the girl. Kai prided himself in knowing when someone was lying to him. The problem was that he wasn't sure whether or not he wanted her to be right. There was something peculiar about her.

Kai shook away the ever darkening thoughts. He needed to find his team.

The team in question was now milling towards the kitchen, all wrapped up in their own thoughts. Apparently they hadn't fared much better during the night.

A long ways away from the granger dojo in the shadowy alleys of the heart of the city a long abandoned building became a designated haven for two people.

"They will seek us out, you fool! You practically gave them a reason to find us!" the second hooded figure seethed taking off her cloak

The second girl like the first had a darker complexion with black hair, though hers was shorter. She also had a slender build of someone who was agile.

She paced around the large room as the first girl looked on in boredom.

"Something is coming. I know you have felt it, everyone has. And you…you just HAD to drag someone else down with you! As if you're not already putting everyone in danger by just being alive!" the last of her verbal assault coming out as a sneer

The first girl was staring rather intently into space as the rant continued.

"I hope you're well pleased with yourself. I would LOVE to see one of your brilliant plans save the lives of…how many people will it be this time? How many will die this time hmm?" she stopped for a moment looking at the other girl

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? HOW SELFISH WILL YOU BE THIS TIME?" she screamed in rage

The first girl looked up sadly.

"You know more than anyone that I still haven't forgiven myself, but if someone is coming I won't be able to stop them on my own, nor with the others help. I can feel her again, her strength is growing again. I'm slipping a little at a time." She said holding her head in her hands

"And whose fault is that" the second said coldly walking away

Back at the dojo the bladers had just finished eating. A quiet kitchen gathering was becoming an unusual norm which no one was eager to continue. The normal hustle and bustle of a morning seemed to be edging past them once again.

Soon enough the sun once again began to set. Ray quickly worked his way around the room handing out flashlights to everyone.

"If we do get separated then at least we won't be in the dark completely. There are fresh batteries in all of the flashlights. It'll be easier to follow them if they take off again if we can see them." Ray said

Kai nodded and started to lead them to the park once again.

The two girls sat in the clearing again speaking to one another quietly under the moonlight.

"We should not come here any longer. They will find us. The last thing we need is more people to worry about." the second girl said quietly

"You're imagining things already" the first said

"Oh? Am I now…well then I suppose that I am imagining all of them?" the second gestured to the newly formed group watching them

The first girl turned around to find the Bladebreakers shining flashlights at them.

"I think you have some answers for us don't you?" Tyson said shortly

The second girl suddenly shrouded herself in her dark cloak and took off into the woods.

"You gotta be kidding me…" the first girl muttered looking toward where the other disappeared

Swirling her own cloak around herself she said "Another time, another place Bladebreakers…this is neither." With that she took off into the woods as well.

Kai was the first to run in after her, with Ray and the others close behind.

Jumping over fallen logs and avoiding low lying branches Kai could still see her dark cloak swirling around her. She was agile, and probably able to give damn near anyone the slip, Kai would give her that much. They twisted and turned so much through the woods that he didn't know where they were. All he knew was that he couldn't let her get away from him.

All of a sudden they were in the back alleys of the city. Weaving their way across town and still tailing her.

Ah well it had been fun, but now she really did have to lose them. It was a shame; she saw why they were world class beybladers, with that kind of determination. The darkness was where she was champion…just try to find something that isn't there.

She was gone, disappeared into thin air. She was right in front of him, and then she wasn't. That wasn't even possible! She had to have gone through one of these doors in this alley…but which one.

Inside the abandoned building the first girl sat and caught her breath, as the second sat away from her muttering insults about the first.

"I don't give up as easily as that you know" a voice said from the doorway

The head of the first girl shot up in surprise

"How…?" she started

"Lucky guess." Kai said with a smirk

"I think you owe us some answers then if you two aren't the ones that we should be worried about." Ray said not at all amused

The girl raised a brow and studied the group for a moment.

"Very well, I'll tell you what you want to know, but I'm afraid it's not as much as you think I know." she broke the silence

* * *

And in the next chapter you'll get some explanations. Thank you to the one person who reviewed my last chapter :) Please review this one. I would like to know if it's as aweful as I think it is, or if I'm still overly critical of myself.


	6. Chapter 5

Hi everyoneish...actually I think only one person is reading this. I'd like to send out a big thank you to Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 who keeps reviewing my chapters! I hope You and anyone else who is reading this story will enjoy this next chapter. There are some answers like I promised, but we still have a ways to go. My constant writer's block is making this story difficult to write down. Anyway I'll shut up now, enjoy! **Disclaimer: I own diddly-squat, only my made up characters..bla bla bla.**

* * *

"Enlighten us then why don't you" Ray said frowning and crossing is arms across his chest

The first girl sighed. "Where would you like me to begin then?"

"A name sounds good right about now, why don't you start with that." said Max

"My name is Kisara…and no I'm not from around here." she said aiming the last bit at Kai who was analyzing her every word and movement.

"Who else is in the city, and how do you know." Kai said briskly

"Well well now, you don't mince words at all do you?" Kisara said with a wry grin

Kai narrowed his eyes more.

"Alright alright, just lemme think here a minute." she said gathering her thoughts "Ok...I don't remember exactly how long ago it was, but I was walking around the outskirts of the park…you know by some of the main roads. Anyway, it was naturally dark out so there was no one around. Except at one point I was walking and saw this guy standing by the edge of the road. That's not really normal at night regardless, but then a car just happened to stop right by him. It was one of those expensive ones with the blackout power windows. So, this other guy in the back of the car starts talking to the guy that was just standing there. I couldn't really hear what they were saying but from the tone I would say that he was given a job to do because people don't give out big official envelopes like that for no reason." Kisara explained, more than a little unnerved at what she had witnessed

The Bladebreakers murmured amongst themselves about what they heard.

"There was another thing that I thought was interesting. I may not have been close enough to actually understand all of what they were saying, but I do know that they were speaking Russian. I have a gift for languages. They mentioned your team, the Bladbreakers?"

Kisara looked at them hard before speaking again. "I have a question for you now…what would an obviously important Russian somebody be doing talking to someone on a main road in the dark…in Bey City of all places?"

"Are you positive it was Russian that you heard?" Kenny asked

"Oh it was Russian alright. Now here you are thinking that we are the ones about to terrorize your fair city…but I have to wonder. Why is it that you all seem to know more than you're letting on? They did say the name of your team after all." she said getting up an pacing around them all, her demeanor shifting to cold

"Well as none of us knows anything for sure yet…" Ray said warily looking at her

"I'm not sure why it would matter to you anyway if we know anything more or not." Hilary said looking at her with a strange look on her face

"Do you really think that you're the only ones that are in danger from whatever this is?" Kisara said with a sneer

Something was very wrong here. Kai's mental alert system was going haywire. They needed to leave now. It was like something had turned off in her. Kai looked discreetly around for possible ways out.

Her presence was intoxicating yet frightening now. It was a dangerous combination, and everyone else felt it too.

Tyson started to back away slowly, afraid of her sudden change in personality.

"BE STILL!" Kisara suddenly whirled around on Tyson

Her voice boomed throughout the abandoned building, her eyes wild.

"You fear me…do you not? It is as it should be, but you need not fear me now." her voice now poisonously sweet

She was obviously no stranger to manipulation.

The second girl saw the change and stood up suddenly. She rushed over to Kisara.

"You all need to leave NOW!" she said still acting as a barrier between the Bladebreakers and Kisara

Kisara turned to her, eyes blazing. "Challenging me yet again? My my my…aren't you the brave one still, Aïda?" she said mockingly

The Bladebreakers watched in horrified wonder. Off-hand thoughts swirled around their minds.

"There is something seriously wrong with her…"

"People can't just turn off like that can they?"

"She's batshit crazy…"

"Oh my God! What if she tries to kill us?"

"Fascinating! She seems to be displaying clinical signs of schizophrenia…"

"Exits? Where are our best ways out of here?"

All of the thoughts revolved around one central idea. Whoever she was before was just gone. They were dealing with someone who was actually crazy.

"What are you all standing there for like blithering idiots? Run now, I can't keep her here for that long!" Aïda yelled frantically

This snapped them out of there horrified trance long enough to run for a door.

With a lazy flick of her wrist towards the door, it was bolted shut by a seemingly invisible force.

The Bladebreakers did all they could to get the door to open, but to no avail. They looked in shock to Kisara, who was watching them in mild amusement from behind Aïda who was still acting as a barrier between them.

"What did you do to the door?" Tyson yelled at her

A twisted smile formed on her lips only to turn into a taunting pout.

Aïda muttered a few words in a different language and made a sweeping gesture towards Kisara. Kisara flew backward across the room and hit the wall hard. She crumpled to the ground taking heaving breaths and trembling with rage.

With a backward wave of her arm Aïda opened the door, shouting to the team, "Run! Get out now, you have your chance. Bladebreakers beware! Watch your backs, the city whispers of treachery. Whoever these men are, they are no friends of yours. Go!"

Kisara stood up swaying ever so slightly, but with no less determination.

"Good, very good! You do remember, but now let's see…ahhh yes. I believe I remember a few things as well!" she said never taking her eyes off of Aïda

Kisara made a violent pushing gesture with both arms, causing Aïda to fly back into a wall herself. She found herself pinned to the wall unable to move, in agony. Thankfully she saw that the Bladebreakers took her advice and left while Kisara was distracted.  
**************************************************************************************************************************

It was happening more and more frequently again, Kisara's episodes. The stress of the situation weakened her, making her vulnerable again. At the worst possible time too! Well, at least for them. For others it was a heaven sent opportunity to get their hands on Kisara.

She was gaining control again! Oh thank God, Aïda sighed. Her body couldn't take another beating so soon.

Kisara was on her knees on the floor, holding her head and clutching her necklace.

Who knew such a pretty necklace could cause so much trouble? It was by no means a dainty piece of jewelry, but it wasn't chunky either. The chain was made of gold, as well as the pendant. Arguably the most notable part of its appearance was the rather large gemstone inlayed in the center of the pendant. It was a swirling blood-red color.

Aïda shivered looking at the necklace. That problem would still be here later. Her priority now was to make sure that Kisara was feeling strong enough to fight it again later.

Kisara sat with her knees pulled to her chest still unable to stand up fully without falling down. Her head lay cradled in her hands as she stared ahead, wondering if this nightmare would ever end.

Aïda sat down next to her quietly and waited for her to say something.

"It's getting harder to control again. This new mess needs to end before I lose control, before I'm too dangerous. Those idiots don't know what their dealing with when it comes to me. They'll take advantage of me and this." Kisara said quietly fingering the pendant

"Isn't that why you sought out the Bladebreakers, to keep that from happening? Besides, they do have something to do with whoever they are I suppose." Aïda asked her

Kisara gave a small smile in return.  
**************************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile back at the Granger dojo the Bladebreakers had once again convened at the kitchen table for a team meeting. They all were more than a little shaken up at what they had witnessed.

Hilary sat huddled around a cup of hot chocolate not saying a word, or even looking at anyone. Kenny was busy arguing with Dizzy about how exactly Kisara and Aïda had made those things happen without touching anything. Ray just sat, staring at nothing and listening to no one. Tyson was pacing around the room nervously and muttering to himself, trying to come up with answers to that nights many questions. Occasionally his frustration at coming up with no real answers caused him to take a swing at the wall. Max of course was attempting to keep Tyson from doing any lasting damage to himself, while battling his own case of nerves over the night's events.  
**************************************************************************************************************************

Kai hung up the phone with a heavy sigh. Ever since Kisara had mentioned hearing Russian being spoken he had been on high alert for any little detail that sounded like it fit. Mr. Dickenson had confirmed as much as he could. Voltaire's accounts, though not easily traceable did show a good amount of activity. There had been rumors of him being involved in shady dealings. Kisara said there had been two men talking. The man in the expensive car had to be Voltaire because he liked to be in the area when he was carrying out one of his plans. He just wasn't stupid enough to put himself in the middle of it all in case something went wrong. Now, if that was Voltaire, then that had to mean that the other man was Boris Balkov, his right hand man. Boris was a piece of work all on his own Kai thought to himself thinking back to his time at the Abbey back in Russia. The envelope given to him could only mean that Voltaire had something new in the works. He had quite some time to hatch a new plan in his absence. Whatever scheme he had come up with this time would most definitely be worse than his last, and his last had almost killed him and his friends! Kai looked down the hallway to where he saw the light coming from the kitchen. He ran a hand absentmindedly through his already tousled hair. He really didn't want these kitchen disaster meetings to become normal, but somehow they had. Well, it's now or never, he thought. Just one more thing for everyone to worry about. God, his head hurt thinking about it all…  
**************************************************************************************************************************

Kai looked around the kitchen leaning against the wall. All of their lives were in danger once again. It was a never ending cycle now. Days of peace and quiet were long gone. As long as Voltaire still lived their lives would be in danger. Kai's hands were clenched in rage at his sides as he thought about it. The Russian police couldn't even keep him in prison for long, even if his previous record should have given him a life sentence. Money talks Kai thought bitterly, and torturing innocent children doesn't mean as much as it should apparently.

Kai unclenched his fists. They all were just coming to terms with what had happened during the last tournament. They were forgiving each other, and learning to forgive themselves. Everyone had been incredibly selfish, and unnaturally cruel to each other at one point or another. Their friendships were fragile by the end of it all. Trust was not something that could be afforded at that time. Everyone was out to prove themselves to be capable on their own. Now the bond between them all was strong again. Not nearly as strong as it had been prior to that tournament, but still…

Ray looked up at Kai, his expression hardening.

"It's him isn't it? Voltaire is up to something again right?" Ray asked, his expression not softening

Kai nodded wearily, beginning to tell them what he had learned from Mr. Dickenson.

* * *

Well THAT was interesting...hmm..and the plot thickens. Let's find out how much more, shall we say interesting, I can make this story. Please review, I really am in need of feedback. (By the way I attempted to break the paragraphs up in order to make it easier to read. I don't know if it helped or not.) I'll try to post soon!


	7. Chapter 6

Hi again, I have a new chapter for you! Apparantly I had 29 visiters to the last chapter so I guess more people have been reading than I thought. Anyway, some new complications are gonna be brought up in this chapter. Here it is! **Disclaimer: I own diddly-squat, only my made up characters..bla bla bla.**

* * *

They all stared at Kai blankly by the time he stopped talking. He knew this wouldn't go over well.

"Kai we can't keep doing this. He has the power and the resources. We have the word of some people down at the BBA saying that we'll be safe. We have never been safe from Voltaire or Boris. You of all people know that. I adore Mr. Dickenson as much as anyone, but he can't protect us. He never has been able to keep those two away from us. For God's sake Mr. Dickenson had to rebuild the BBA because of them! Every time it gets a little worse for everyone. " Hilary said hoarsely

"I know that! Look, when have we ever had much of a choice in these matters? One way or another we always get dragged into these messes. No one else has been able to stand up to them like we have. It's still early, there is a chance that we could stop this before it goes too far!" Kai said angrily

"I'm not ready to die yet." Hilary whispered in a small voice, tears beginning to fall

That got everyone's attention. It was the underlying theme of the entire conversation.

Max looked to Kai, who was quite shocked to see how serious he was.

"I don't think that any of us are ready to die yet. That's just it, isn't it though? Whatever plan Voltaire has in store might be the most important to him yet, but more important to him would be that we were dead. We were his only true failure. He never did get rid of us. We can have as much faith in the police, the BBA, and even Mr. Dickenson. When it comes right down to it though, they weren't the ones who stopped him. People didn't even believe us most of the time! We are going to be his number one priority. Voltaire is just part of this though. Remember, we still have Boris to contend with too. We humiliated him. We were just kids that outsmarted him. Voltaire wanting us dead aside, do you really think that Boris would make it that easy? You know better that any of us that he would want us to suffer. He thrived on the pain he caused at the Abbey to all of you. Don't get careless now Kai, we need you! We're in over our heads here and absolutely terrified. Please Kai, we aren't as strong as you are!" By now tears were slipping down Max's cheeks as well.

Kai was stunned, looking around at his teammates. They all still relied on him as there ever strong team captain. They weren't holding a grudge against him for everything that had happened. He was still struggling with the concept of these people being his friends, his family. After all he already had a family, even if they didn't always get along well.

His teammates were floundering in their own dark thoughts. An air of dread filled the room. They had all rescued Kai at one time or another; it was his time to save them, to protect them from his Grandfather.

Kai pulled up a chair to the table and sat down looking at them all.

"What do all of you want to do? It's your guys' decision" Kai said finally

"It's not that we don't want to go after him, Kai. It's that whenever we do we barely make it out alive. We're afraid Kai, we've said it before. How do we know we'll be able to stop them before it's too late? We don't know what we're doing, we never have. We always wing it." Tyson said

"Then I guess it's time we figure out where we stand." Kai replied

Tension was thick throughout the room as Kai put his hand in the middle of the table watching for anyone else who would join him. Tyson took a deep breath and slowly put his hand over Kai's.

The rest of the team looked at one another never quite meeting each other's eyes, as if ashamed of their fear. Suddenly Ray put his hand over Tyson's, his eyes meeting with Kai's. Kai's expression softened. Ray was still fiercely loyal to the Bladebreakers. Max came next with Kenny, and Hilary following.

It was settled then; they were all in this together. They all slid back into their positions waiting with rapt attention for Kai to speak.

"Tyson was right. We do wing it, a lot. I think that's why we have gotten this far though. We have no set plan. We plan on the go, which makes it hard for people to figure us out. The same goes for our blading styles. We make it up as we go along. When we hit a dead end, we keep making it up. The best I have so far is finding some old friends of mine. The Blitzkrieg Boys may be able to help us in tracking my Grandfather, and Boris. Finding out where they have been, that sort of thing." Kai said

As soon as he mentioned the Blitzkrieg Boys there was immediate dissent amongst everyone.

"Kai, you can't really be serious! After everything that happened do you think that we can actually trust them?" Tyson said harshly

"I don't think that is even the point really, not yet at least. Who's to say that they will even help us in the first place? They never liked us much either, remember?" Kenny said

"They'll help because they hate my Grandfather and Boris as much as I do" Kai said bitterly "Besides they aren't as awful as you all make them out to be. I grew up with them, they are my family." he continued

"And are we your family too?" Ray asked gently

There was a quick intake of breath from Kai as he stared at them all shocked. All eyes were on him now as Ray got down to the point that they all had been wondering. Would he leave them again? Who was he really loyal to now? Would he use them and throw them away as he had before? Did any of them actually mean anything to him? Kai had really hurt them all when he left them, and then shunned them as a mistake.

Where did his loyalties lie now? They had all showed him unconditional love over the years, but the Blitzkrieg Boys were his family first. Kai was truly torn. This was something that he had to figure out before they went any further. Did he really want to be a Bladebreaker? If not, that would mean that he just threw the people who cared enough about him to put their own lives in danger to the wolves again. He would be putting them in more danger by abandoning them. The Blitzkrieg Boys were with him throughout his years in the Abbey though. That alone counted for just as much. He really had no idea where his loyalties lay!

"I…I really don't know…I'm sorry!" Kai said surprising himself

"You might want to figure that out before we discuss this any further. I hope that you can give us an answer in the morning." Ray said sadly

It was obvious that the meeting was over now. There was nothing else to say until they had their answer from Kai. Sleep was what they needed now, but Kai wouldn't be getting much of that. He had too much to figure out before morning. Kai saw at the dejected looks on his teammate's faces. They already assumed that Kai would be leaving them again. Their heartbroken faces wouldn't leave him be for the rest of the night.

Ray was the last one to leave the room. Kai stopped him before he headed off to bead too.

"I really am sorry…" Kai said to Ray

"It's still something we need to know before…just before ok? No one else can make this decision for you, but remember you can't keep switching around like this. It's final this time. If you leave then that's it. There's no coming back. We can't keep doing this. It's not fair to the rest of the team." Ray sighed

Kai nodded, looking at the pain he saw in Ray's eyes.

"They might be some of the most obnoxious people that you'll ever meet Kai, but they're still just kids. They're still young, and they do look up to you. It hurt all of us when you left. Tyson is a good kid, and I think deep down you know that. He has a lot of respect for you. Max has come a long way too. Even if he has a defensive strategy you showed him that it can be a force to be reckoned with. You made Hilary feel like part of the team even though she couldn't beyblade. I don't think I even have to say anything about Kenny do I? You really have made an impact on this team weather you like or not. We need your decision by tomorrow morning Kai." Ray said with finality

With that Ray headed to bed and Kai was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

I'm sorry if you think this is getting angsty, but I wanted to explore the more human side of these guys in my story. Unfortunately, in the anime they could only do that so much, it being a show for kids and all. This is going to be a story that deals with serious themes. Nevertheless, it will still have humor..real life is humorous too, even in the bad times. Anyway, Kai is gonna have a lot of different thoughts swiriling around in his head in the next chapter. I guess we'll find out his decision soon! Please review and take my poll if you have the time.


	8. Chapter 7

So here we are. Kai's big decision. I really enjoyed writing this one, it's kind of like a trip down memory lane of sorts. Without further ado Chapter Seven.

Enjoy! **Disclaimer: I only own my characters. Nothing else.**

* * *

Kai sat outside on the grass leaning against a tree, looking up at the night sky. Normally he quite enjoyed the quiet, but not this time. This time it was overwhelming, as he could hear every one of his thoughts without distraction.

If he decided to stay with the Blitzkrieg Boys that would mean that contact with the Bladebreakers would be at a minimum as he would be back in Russia. He would be seeing them only at the tournaments. Not that they would particularly want to see him there either at that point, they would probably be sick of him!

Why did it matter so much to him, now, what they think anyway? Just a few years ago he couldn't stand them. Well…he still couldn't stand them most of the time, and yet…there was something. He still couldn't put his finger on it, whatever it was that had him coming back to the Bladebreakers.

When he had first met Tyson he was arrogant and reckless, yet he did stand up for what he believed in. After all that's how Tyson got in a beyblade match with him. Tyson was still arrogant and reckless at times he supposed, but he knew when to use that to his advantage too. He also had an overwhelming courage about him that sometimes overlapped into lashing out in fear.

Hmm…who knew that Tyson could be such a complex person when you took the time to analyze him? What else had he taken only at face value about his teammates over the years, Kai wondered?

Let's see…then there was Ray. He had first met Ray at the Japan Qualifying Tournament. He seemed to be a bit arrogant then, but rightly so. He had talent to back it up. Ray always seemed to find a certain amount of respect for different people through beyblading against them. Thus Tyson earned Ray's respect through a good match. Ray did have some issues with his team though, early on. The White Tigers weren't happy when he left the team to go off on his own. They had all felt more than a little betrayed when he left. It had become apparent that he didn't deal well with disappointing those he cared about. Overall he had always had a strong work ethic, which only made him improve in beyblading. He really is one of the strongest bladers around, thought Kai. The two of them had formed a strong bond out of mutual respect of each other's blading abilities, as well as being the second oldest out of the whole group. As the two closest in age Kai saw him as a co-captain, though he never actually said it aloud. Ray also had unconditional compassion for almost everyone too. He balanced the team quite nicely.

Then there was Max. Kai had met him in the semi-finals of Qualifying. Looking back Kai grimaced a little. Max had lost, but was still a good sport. He had completely blown Max off thinking he was a waste of time. How wrong he had been. Max had a lot of heart when it came to beyblading. With his mother working at a BBA research facility, Max obviously felt the need to prove to his mother that he could be just as good as the bladers there were. Very few people gave him credit for his impressive defensive style. Regardless Draciel is still a powerful bitbeast, Kai mused. Max is only a bit older than Tyson, so he shares the same carefree attitude.

Kenny had been a team with Tyson from the very beginning, picking Max up along the way. He was definitely called Chief for a good reason. That kid could fix almost any beyblade. We never would have won the Championship without his upgrades and ability to fix on a tight timetable. The Cyber bitbeasts had taken everyone by surprise but Kenny came up with an upgrade eventually. Last year he had even tried his hand at actual blading. Granted he wasn't spectacular, but his sheer will to beyblade canceled that out. He had been just plain loyal through and through. He was invaluable to the team.

Hilary had come to the team late, however. She had been in school with Tyson, and started tagging along to practices to see what was so interesting about beyblading. She caused quite the ruckus when she couldn't see the bit-beasts. Kai gave a little smile as he remembered how Tyson tormented her constantly about it, telling her all sorts of nonsense to do in order to see the bit-beasts. When she finally saw them for the first time she was in complete awe. Kai frowned a little. That wasn't when she had been really accepted onto the team though. Kai thought for a few moments trying to figure out when she had more or less become a real part of the team. He came up with two different instances. The first was when they had been kidnapped and put on an island in order for Gideon to get a hold of their bitbeasts. They all had to rely on one another more heavily then they had in the past to survive. Hilary ended up being the one to contact Mr. Dickenson. That was more when she became part of the group. When she came up with a practice plan in order for everyone to get a better handle on the metal beyblades was when she became part of the team. She was their unofficial manager, and God help anyone who got in her way thought Kai with a chuckle.

As much as he hated to admit it, his team had all had really grown on him over the years. Everything that he had been taught while in the Abbey, or just from living on his own, had his brain screaming in protest.

_You can't trust them, they will turn on you. What was one thing that you learned about people from the beginning? People are liars…they only manipulate to achieve their own means. What would make your teammates any different? They already expect the worst from you. Besides Tyson already got what he wanted, the title of Champion, the title that you should have had. Your emotional attachment has blinded you from your goal…to be the best. You have emotionally invested yourself in this team and it is making you weak. They are all holding you back. That is why you still can't beat Tyson. You'll never be Champion as long as you are on the same team as Tyson._

Kai could feel all of the old resentment and hate from when he first had been made Captain of the Bladebreakers returning to him. The old arguments as to why he could never beat Tyson were coming back to him. Everyone knew that Kai was a skilled blader, more so than Tyson. Even Tyson himself knew that Kai was better, regardless of what he might actually say. What was it then that allowed him to come out on top that many times?

He narrowed his eyes and shook his head trying to clear his head of those thoughts. He wasn't going to go there again. He had come a long way in the years that he had known Tyson. His obsession with winning had toned down to a reasonable level finally.

On the other hand, the Blitzkrieg Boys had been there for him while he was in the Abbey. They had all looked out for each other, and in a sense they also were his family. Could he really turn his back on them? He hadn't always seen eye to eye with Tala, but generally they were on the same page. Kai understood why his team didn't trust any of them; he didn't either for a long time. Nonetheless, he knew that all of them were brainwashed just as much as he had been. They hadn't seen the Blitzkrieg Boys as a team, just like the Bladebreakers are Kai thought.

Maybe if the Bladebreakers saw the Blitzkrieg Boys in their natural environment it would change their minds. They could see them as a team over in Russia. He didn't want to give up either team entirely. If he stayed with the Bladebreakers, then he wanted to be able to see Blitzkrieg Boys still. He still needed them. Tala, Bryan, and Spencer were just as much his friends.

Kai chuckled quietly to himself, realizing something. He had barely entertained the thought of leaving the Bladebreakers all night. He had desperately been trying to find a way to be able to stay on his current team, but still at least see his old team.

Well, I suppose I really have made up my mind then. Now if only I can explain this the right way to them in the morning, Kai thought smiling to himself and getting up off the ground.

Kai gave a big yawn and stretched, looking into the dark sky. He actually felt much better than when he came outside. Now it was time to get some sleep, then another team meeting in the morning.

* * *

Well, there you have it Kai's made up his mind...I wonder how the Bladebreakers will take the news. Please review, even if it's anonymous. Also if you

have the time please take my poll located in my profile. Thank you to everyone who is reading!


	9. Chapter 8

Well, it's been a little while since I've updated. Here it is though, Chapter Eight! **Disclaimer: I only own my original characters.**

* * *

Kai was up before everyone else this morning. Even with less sleep than usual he felt better than he had in a long time. It wasn't really fair what he had done to his team yesterday, so he thought a peace offering was in order. He had started getting out stuff for breakfast for everyone. Boxes of cereal were already on the table with the milk. Bowls and silverware were also on the table. Kai had already finished making bacon, so it was resting on a plate on the counter. When the rest of the team started walking into the kitchen he had just started on the eggs. Needless to say they were all more than a little surprised to see Kai making breakfast for everyone.

Ray looked at Kai warily after seeing breakfast set out. "What is all of this Kai?"

"What does it look like? I wasn't under the impression it was that difficult to figure out. It's breakfast, or does everyone all of a sudden not eat. Kai said tonelessly without turning around.

"If you're leaving again then just get out, I'm done with the damn games Kai! You're not better than us, and you've got no fucking right to treat us like this! You can't buy our friendship and loyalty!" Tyson yelled, seething with anger

Kai stiffened, still focusing on cooking. Well fuck! This wasn't working out how he thought at all. They weren't going to even let him speak!

"Turn around and face us! I never took you as a coward, but maybe you are!" Tyson sneered

"Tyson…"

"Dammit! No Hilary, I'm done with this. If he wants to throw us away like yesterdays news then fine. He doesn't get to play with us though!" Tyson said not slowing down

Kai turned around and narrowed his eyes at Tyson.

"Admit it; we've never been as important or as good as your precious Blitzkrieg Boys! We'll never be good enough for the mighty Kai!" Tyson spat

His eyes narrowed again. Kai had never heard so much venom in Tyson's voice. Apparently he and his team had a bit more to work out than he originally thought.

Kai turned off the stove before he began to speak.

"You assume that I'm leaving." Kai held up his hand and glared at Tyson as he saw him rearing up to have another go at him. "No, I listened to you and now you all get to listen to me. Why did all of you automatically assume that I would leave you" Kai asked looking at his teammates.

"Do you really want that list of reasons?" Tyson asked still glaring at him

"I get it alright; I've been an ass in the past. Do you think this is easy for me?" Kai shot back getting more frustrated by the minute

"Oh I don't know Kai, It seemed pretty easy when you dropped us and didn't look back. You treated us like scum! I suppose the real question is which time you're talking about! It didn't matter that we were on different teams. You had no right to treat us like we didn't deserve to live!"

Apparently Tyson still held quite a bit of resentment inside from over the years. That would have to be dealt with at another time. It was important to convince them that he did want to stay, but he couldn't not see his other friends. Besides they were integral in the next part of tracking Voltaire. Voltaire! God, this would be just a perfect opportunity for him to pick them all off. They were starting to splinter off again. The team couldn't split up again, especially right now. He had to wrap this conversation up so they could get going. Tyson wasn't going to let him off that easily though. Well hell, Tyson was still raging about something and he wasn't even listening! That'll go over well…

"And another thing Kai..."

"Shut the hell up already will you! I was trying to tell you that I wasn't leaving, but apparently none of you still want me here." said Kai looking around again

"I don't think that any of us really wants you to leave, but if you're gonna treat us like we're worthless…Kai we've always had so much respect for you as a blader, even as a person. You were dealt a bad hand in life and you still managed to escape from that life at the Abbey. You should know by now that none of us would work as hard as we did for anyone else! No matter what anyone said we did work hard to get to where we are now, and it was because you were there to push us. Just treat us like equals, and don't trade us in as soon as you see your old team again." Max said dejectedly

Kai was silent for a while. "You said that this time was for keeps Ray. I'm fine with that, really I am. All of YOU have to remember that Tala, Spencer, and Bryan are my family too. You can't keep me from seeing them just because you're afraid that I'll go with them." He said finally

The implication that the Bladebreakers were Kai's family was not lost on the team, as some of the animosity dissipated.

"Are you sure Kai? This would be it then. You wouldn't be able to switch again later on. You're gonna have to live with this decision, and you'll have to make sure that the Blitzkrieg Boys understand what's going on. No matter how much they might convince you that you need to be on their team, you would have to stay." Ray said stepping forward

"This is it for me. This is what I really want, but I won't just ditch them. They are my friends too." Kai said with finality

"Alright then who's in?" Hilary said putting her hand in the middle of the table

Slowly the team put their own hands on top. Finally it was just Tyson and Kai. Tyson slapped his hand down on the pile, and stood glaring at Kai.

"I'm in for keeps." Kai said putting his hand on top

"Alright, what was the plan Kai?" Ray said as they broke

Kai looked at his team surprised, not sure what to say.

"Did you really think that we would just replace you as Captain?" Hilary giggled

The tension in the room was considerably less now.

"Let's start with breakfast first. We can figure out our next move while we're eating." Kai said

Tyson looked at the eggs and bacon with a raised brow.

"It won't kill you ya know. It's called a peace offering, don't get used to it though." Kai said with a wry grin

"You know the two of you really need to talk and work things out." Ray whispered to Kai

"I know, but now isn't really the time. We have more pressing issues to deal with, mainly Voltaire. The last thing we need is more animosity breaking us apart. He's just waiting for a golden opportunity like that." He whispered back

Ray nodded his head in agreement.

"We really are happy that you're staying though" Ray added before grabbing his own plate of food

Breakfast was a boisterous affair as usual, and all previous ill feelings were forgotten for the moment.

Once everyone was finished and the dishes were cleared, the Bladebreakers got down to business.

"Alright, obviously the Blitzkrieg Boys are going to be our best bet in tracking Voltaire. That much we do know. My question is, do you really think that they can or will help us. There's no proof that we've got either of those going for us right now. Even more importantly is that we need to act fast. Voltaire has the resources to get any job done. We however, have limited resources. If we're lucky, and I do mean if, we have the element of surprise still. For all we know he's been watching us since he got here with Boris." Ray said not wasting any time

"We still don't even know what he wants with us really." Kenny piped in

"I think it's still safe to say that his main goal is us dead Chief." Max said with a pointed look toward him

"There's gotta be something else he's trying to accomplish. It wouldn't just be for us. We're just a bonus." Kai said finally speaking up

"To Russia then?" Tyson said not taking his eyes off of Kai

"…Yea…I suppose so. We just don't have the resources to track him. I'll make some calls then. Pack for tomorrow just in case. I'm gonna try to get us the soonest flight over there. If they can't help us then at least we'll still be in a good place to find out where he's been giving most of his business. Sometimes it pays to be a Hiwatari I guess." Kai ended darkly

* * *

There you are, Kai's staying as a Bladebreaker! Actually I wasn't sure if I wanted him to stay or not. I just thought that my story would flow better this way. Onward we go to Russia and the Blitzkrieg Boys...in a little bit. The Bladebreakers have some loose ends to tie up first. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I really need feedback. I haven't gotten a review in a looooong time. I need to know what you think.


	10. Chapter 9

Here's another chapter for you. I have to admit that I didn't want to post this yet. I have this thing where I like to have a few chapters in reserve if I'm going to post. I don't know why, but I do. I only have one chapter in reserve and it's bothering me, but you guys need another chapter. I literally have another chapter that's still being written minimized on my computer as I'm posting this. Enjoy! **Disclaimer: I only own my own made up characters.**

* * *

Well that was certainly an interesting conversation that he had with Tala. Needless to say the Blitzkrieg Boys were just as thrilled as the Bladebreakers. As he had thought though, Tala understood the importance of the situation. Whatever Voltaire was up to would no doubt affect all of the beyblading teams.

Apparently, Tala had also been a bit suspicious, and convinced Spencer and Bryan to help him dig around for anything more recent on Voltaire. They hadn't found a damn thing Kai thought bitterly. It made sense though. His Grandfather wasn't one to leave an obvious paper trail. This would require a more thorough investigation, maybe Kenny would be able to find a way to get past all of the security his Grandfather had put around his electronic bank statements. Accidently of course, but it would still be an excellent way to track where most of his money was going to. That would be where they would look first.

The flight was all booked for tomorrow. He needed to tell everyone and start packing.

"So is everything worked out for tomorrow then?"

Kai spun around surprised, he hadn't heard anyone coming. It was Ray, that figured. He could be just as silent when he wanted.

"Yea, apparently Tala and the guys did a bit of digging around recently too. They thought he was being a bit too quiet as well." Kai said

Ray gave him a look "And…"

"And they found nothing. I didn't really expect them to find anything."

Ray raised a brow.

"He's not stupid enough to leave a trail that obvious. They weren't doing a thorough search like we'll be doing now." Kai gave him a pointed look

"Alright well, I'm gonna go pack then." Ray started to walk away. "I don't even think I have anything warm enough for Russia anymore!" he said more to himself then Kai

In their rooms the Bladebreakers were digging around for anything that would keep them warm on their journey.

"Unbelievable! How am I even supposed to pack when I don't know how long we're gonna be gone?" Hilary fumed

Max had stopped in her doorway to watch her. It really was hilarious watching her when she was on a roll like this.

"Oh, and of course we'll probably end up following somebody across some other country afterwards! It's never as straightforward as they say. Urrgg, BOYS! How do they even manage by themselves! Sure it gets cold here, but not as cold as Russia. Why would I even have clothes that warm? This is gonna be a nightmare, I can see it already!" she said cramming a long sleeve shirt in a suitcase rather violently

"Uuuhh Hilary? You know you could probably fit more in there if you folded the clothes first right?" Max said making his presence known

Hilary rounded on him eyes blazing "I KNOW THAT!"

"Ok, ok geese Hilary! I was just trying to help." Max said putting his hands up in defense

"What do boys know about packing properly anyhow…so immature!" she muttered

Well, he should probably let everyone know not to bother Hilary for a while since she was on a rampage. No sense anyone else getting caught in her path.

"Dizzy, what equipment do you think we'll need while we're over there?" Kenny asked

He was already finished packing his clothes, so he began packing equipment, but he was finding himself stuck on what he should bring.

"What did Kai have in mind for this investigation?" Dizzy asked in return

Kenny really had no idea where Kai wanted to go with this, he realized.

"As far as the team's beyblades, I think you need to be prepared for some quick fixes and maybe a minor upgrade just to be safe. The team can't be caught off guard especially now." She continued

Kenny stopped for a moment and thought.

"I'll be back in a minute Dizzy." Kenny started walking toward Kai's room.

Kai was already finishing packing. It wasn't like he really needed to take a lot with him. He had always found a way to make do with very little. Besides, he had lived in Russia for how long; he knew what it was like there. He wouldn't have the same adjustment problems that his team inevitably would have.

It had been a long time since they had all been in Russia, as a team at least. He had been there on his own off and on over the years. The rest of them hadn't been there since their first tournament.

Kai was pulled out of yet another self-reflection of the past by a knock at his door.

"Come in, doors' open." Kai said without looking

Kenny walked in cautiously, knowing how Kai didn't like to have his personal space invaded.

"Ummm…Hi" Kenny said

"Did you need something?" Kai asked still focused on finishing packing

"Oh! Umm… well yes. Exactly what kind of digging around am I going to be doing? I mean in regards to things that I should bring." Kenny said nervously

"Kenny you're going to be an integral part of this plan for a while. My Grandfather's accounts are protected by a lot of security for a reason. He needs to be able to do business transactions quickly and quietly, so as not to draw any unwanted attention to himself. We need to know where he's been spending most of his money this time. He likes to keep his transactions in Russia for the most part, because he has more control there. I need you to get access to his financial records and other things like that. Maybe we can find some names or something." Kai explained

Kenny had paled considerably during the explanation.

"Y-y-you want me to hack your Grandfather's account?"Kenny stammered

"I know that morally you would be against it but-" Kai was cut off by a panic stricken Kenny

"Kai that didn't really even phase me. He is a billionaire which in essence means that he'll have some of the world's brightest minds working for him. What would even make you think I could do it! I saw some of the equipment that his scientists have used over the years. It looks like government equipment. It's top of the line for a reason. I'm not that prepared, I only have Dizzy!"

"Kenny I have faith that you-" again Kai was cut off

"Besides the fact that I simply don't have the technology to hack an account that well protected, are we even talking about the same person? If he found out, he'd have me killed!"

Kai raised a brow and pinned him with a sardonic look.

"Because it's not like he's already finding a way to have us all killed" He said flatly

"You know what I mean Kai!" Kenny squeaked

"Apparently not. We all knew he wanted us dead. That's kinda the reason that we're doing this in the first place. We're hopefully gonna have an advantage over him this time before he make his first move. I'm positive that we discussed this as a team, and I'm even more sure that you had an idea of what digging around would entail." Kai said dryly

Kenny opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it.

"Yes?" Kai prompted

Kenny sighed. "I can't promise that it will work, or even how long it will take. He has the best technology at his disposal."

"We have you, I'm not worried" Kai said turning back to his packing

Kenny knew that he wouldn't talk any more about it. He nodded and left for his room again.

"Well? What did he say?" Dizzy asked intrigued

"I'm going to need you to be in top form for this Dizzy. We have a lot of work ahead of us, but Kai seems to have faith in us so…" Kenny trailed off thinking about how he would pull this off.

Almost everyone was in bed early knowing that their flight was early, and once they landed, they would have to get to work right away.

Ray sat in the kitchen looking out at the moon, thinking about everything that was happening. It was quickly becoming overwhelming.

Kai had wandered into the kitchen as well knowing that he would not be able to sleep tonight. To his surprise he found Ray sitting and just staring out the window.

"I thought that you would be asleep by now." Kai said quietly so as not to wake everyone

"Mmmm, nope. Couldn't sleep, too many things running through my head." Ray said still looking outside

"What kind of things? I thought I did a fairly decent job of covering everything so far considering we don't have much to go off of." Kai said sitting down next to him

"Kisara and Aïda; what about them? They obviously have something to do with all of this. More importantly who are they really and is Kisara dangerous. From what I saw we need to watch out for her. She's not all there in the head. One way or another though I don't think we've seen the last of those two." Ray sighed resting his head in one hand.

"Well, what do you think that we should do? You want us to go hunt them down again and demand answers. That didn't go so well the last time. You know that I value your opinion, but honestly those two have two wait until we're done in Russia. I think that you're right, I do. They have something to do with all of this, even if they don't know it yet. Now isn't the time though." Kai said, impatience creeping into his voice

Time passes between them slowly as neither one spoke aloud. Finally Kai broke the silence.

"What else?"

"Hmm? What do you mean; what else?" Ray said lightly

"What else?" Kai repeated

Ray sighed and fidgeted in his chair, obviously uncomfortable.

"Kisara…" Ray hesitated

Kai waited for him to continue talking again.

"She…how? I mean it's not even possible…the things she did. It's just not possible…" Ray said shaking his head in disbelief

Well sure, it was by far the strangest thing they had seen yet, and yes it had taken him by surprise. Ok, it scared the hell out of him, but he wouldn't say that aloud. In the past few years though, they had seen some pretty far-fetched things. Many of them were still trying to grasp the whole pictures that were bitbeasts.

"Bitbeasts" Kai said

"That's different though." Ray countered

"Zeo" Kai tried again, thinking of the android who thought he was a real boy.

"Oh come on, you can't be serious"

Once more Kai tried. "Voltaire"

Ray opened his mouth and then closed it again, surprised.

"Uh huh, yea that's what I thought. So let's try that again shall we." Kai said getting up to stretch

Ray thought for a few moments, willing his thoughts to catch up with the rest of him. It had been a whirlwind couple of days.

"Alright, it's still the same weirdness, I'll give you that. Nevertheless we're still on a new level here. Face it, not even Voltaire with all of his money could do that stuff."

"Unless it was all just for show. It could have been a trick, an illusion to distract and confuse us." Kai mused

"What, now their part of an elaborate scheme funded by a Special Effects company?" Ray threw out sarcastically

"Are you done being a smartass? It was a theory; I'm just throwing around possible ideas."

Kai hated to admit it but things were quickly being pulled further out of his grasp. He hated not being in control. This was pretty out there, even according to him.

"I still say now isn't the time to be worrying about Kisara. We have more immediate things to take care of." Kai said with a false confidence

"Yea…guess so." Ray said barely stifling a yawn

"See you in the morning then."

Ray gave him a nod before wandering off to bed.

Kai looked out the window one last time before heading to bed himself. He really needed to get on a normal sleeping schedule. He snorted to himself. Yea, like that would ever happen!

* * *

Well, I hope that gave you all a bit more to think about. I would like to give a special thanks to the person that reviewed my last chapter! I'm glad people are enjoying my story. I will try to update soon, but school and other things will make it difficult. Stay tooned though!


	11. Chapter 10

Hi everyone! I'm getting closer to being finished with Chapter 11, so I figured I'd give you Chapter 10 for being so patient with me! This one's got a bit of humor in in for you, well at least I'd like to think it's a bit funny. SO close to Russia now, enjoy ;) **Disclaimer: I only own my characters of my own making.**

* * *

Morning came far too early for anyone's liking. Breakfast was only a bowl of cereal and whatever else they could eat quickly, for those who woke up when they were supposed to of course…

"Dammit Tyson, get your lazy ass up already!" Hilary yelled still trying to drag him out of bed by his ankle

"Mmmmhhhmmmhhh!" Tyson mumbled into his pillow

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"I SAID YOU'RE A SHRIEKING HARPY!" Tyson yelled back before cocooning himself further into the bed

"You're gonna make us miss our plane, but if you want to explain that to Kai that's fine!" Hilary stomped off to bring her bags down.

"Good riddance to her…" Tyson said petulantly

The next thing he knew, he was face down on the floor tangled in the blankets.

"I told you what time you were to be up." Kai said walking away

"Stupid Kai…stupid Hilary. Why do we have to be up so early?" Tyson whined trudging to the bathroom to get ready to leave

Downstairs Ray had already called a cab to pick them all up, and drop them off at the airport. Last minute checks around the dojo were in progress. Everything that was meant to be done before they left had been done. Now they could all focus on the task at hand.

Working with the Blitzkrieg Boys wasn't going to be easy by any means. Both teams worked differently in their thought process. That aside, even their personalities clashed. None of them were ones to back down from anyone, or anything. They would definitely clash from time to time.

Max looked out the window and saw that the cab had arrived. He picked up his bag and made for the door.

"Guys, the taxi is here!" Max called loudly

"Man it's too early to be up! I should still be sleeping" Tyson grumbled walking down the steps

"Stop complaining!" Kai glared at Tyson as they all started out the door.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Everyone stopped in their tracks and spun around to see what was making the racket.

"What the hell?"

"Is that…what is…?"

Sure enough, Hilary was coming down the stairs with not one, but two full sized bags and a rather large purse in her hands.

"Hilary, what the hell do you need that many bags for? Really now, and I'm the one getting yelled at?" Tyson bitched

Kenny winced as she bounced off of the wall, then the stair railing, still trying to maneuver down the steps.

"Well if someone would help…dammit…stupid narrow stairs…"

"Umm Hilary, did you ever think maybe it's the amount of bags you…" The look she gave was more than enough to stop Ray mid-sentence.

"Here, since you're all just standing there you can help bring these out to the cab" Hilary said bossily heaving one large bag into Ray's arms and the other into Tyson's

Ray grunted and started to make his way outside slowly trying not to hit anything in the process. Tyson was not so lucky, however. Since he wasn't as strong as Ray, Tyson ended up on the floor with the bag on top of him.

"God Hilary, what did you put in here?" Tyson gasped

Hilary didn't even answer him; she just started walking outside with a pointed look towards him.

Max glanced at Hilary before helping Tyson to his feet.

"Ok, on three. Ready? One, two, three huuunhhhh….." Max and Tyson heaved the second bag up off the floor and awkwardly started walking.

"Honestly, does she think we're gonna be living there for a year or something? How could she possibly need three bags, and WE'RE the ones hauling them around!"

The last thing we all need is you two going at it again. Just let her be, and humor her. It'll make everyone's lives easier." Max said sagely

The ride to the airport was silent, only broken by Max and Tyson talking quietly.

Upon their arrival Kai led them to the gate which they were to leave from. Once on the plane they waited for takeoff wondering what Russia would bring for them.

Once in the air most of the team found it to be a good time to catch up on sleep. Ray and Kai however, were busy planning, whispering amongst themselves so as not to wake anyone.

"Obviously one of the first things that we need to check up on is his finances, and where they've been going to lately."

"Kai, I thought that Kenny was supposed to be working on that."

"He is, or rather he will be. Here's the thing. My Grandfather may not have taken me out of his financial access records. I may still be able to get access to some of the basic information. I'm banking on the small chance that he forgot to take me off permanently after I stopped playing his puppet. In all of the mayhem of chasing after us…Kenny was just supposed to get us the confidential stuff that no one is supposed to see, shady dealings. If he did remember to take me off then Kenny may need to dig around a little more." Kai explained

"And the Blitzkrieg Boys?"

"They know how my Grandfather works just as well as I do. We need that to get past all of the security he's put up around his account. We might also have to do some interrogating if we find any worthwhile leads." Kai said

"Fair enough, I suppose none of us barring you are very intimidating, or physically strong enough." Ray sighed and looked out the small window to the cloud filled sky.

"This entire team has come a long way. Besides you're more than capable yourself. I'm not sure the rest of the team is quite there yet, but the spirit is there, and that's what really matters." Kai grinned wryly looking at his sleeping teammates

Ray gave a sad little smile.

"They all knew you guys were a force to be reckoned with. They couldn't figure out why though. None of you rely on strength, or cunning alone. This team puts their faith in their bitbeasts, as a partner. It took me a while to figure it out myself. They rely more on physical strength than anything. When it came down to it though, it's all they had. We had something to fight for, and sometimes that was all that kept us going, but it did. You all scare them in a different way. They don't understand the unconditional love within this team. They are a family based on looking out for each other in times of great hardship, in order to survive."

"It's why you all are still family; the Abbey. Something was always expected in return." Ray said trying to understand what Kai was telling him

"Mmhmm, that's right. After so many years though, something wasn't always expected though. We still didn't have the unconditional love that the Bladebreakers do. It was more of a mutual respect for each other."

"…Kai, after all of this time why don't you tell us things like this. Even Tyson's tried so hard to understand you. I get that it's hard to talk about, or maybe you might be ashamed, hell even embarrassed, but still. We've all laid our souls out for the world to see and trample on, but you're still holding out on us. You can't keep doing this. The team is gonna break down again if this keeps up." Ray tried convincing him

"Maybe a part of me wanted you all to see them on their own turf, not as an opposing team, just the people I know. Maybe it will help." Kai said leaning back in his seat

Ray nodded at him, and settled into his own seat for the rest of the flight. No sense in arriving exhausted.

* * *

Well, they're actually on there way now! See that little buttton? Why don't you push it and tell me what you think so far? I'll be back soon!


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry, I know it's been quite a while. Unfortunately real life in the form of school has been getting in the way. I would like to thank everyone who has added my story to favorites or put it on their alerts, as well as everyone who did take the time to review my chapters! It really does mean a lot to me.

Now on to Chapter 11, and welcome to Moscow! **Disclaimer: I only own my own made up characters. Warning: There is some major swearing in this chapter, and probaly the next few if not the rest of the story! **As a side note though, the text that has been put in bold and italics will be spoken is Russian, since I don't know Russian. Enjoy!

* * *

The plane arrived in the late afternoon, touching down in Moscow.

When they were closer to Moscow Kai had borrowed Dizzy from Kenny so he could send an email to Tala telling him about how soon the plane was expected to arrive at the airport. Tala already knew how far the airport was from where they lived. Kai didn't expect him to offer to pick them up at the airport, and he was right, but neither was he going to ask. That would just be rude of him. The Blitzkrieg Boys already weren't looking forward to the Bladebreakers visiting; there was no sense in wearing out their welcome before they even arrived!

The cab ride was much livelier this time around. Everyone was wide awake now. Kai watched his teammates ooh and ahh over the landscape that he grew up with. He supposed that was the difference. He had lived here, they hadn't. This was still relatively new to them. When they had come here last they had no time really for sight-seeing. They still really didn't, but at least now they had more freedom to roam around.

At least Tyson's mood had improved. Maybe Tala wouldn't want to punch him as soon as he walked in the door.

The cab pulled up to a rather large apartment. It was obvious that this was a well to do neighborhood by the way everything was so elegantly decorated. The Bladebreakers were astounded at the sheer size of the building.

"Are you sure this is where the Blitzkrieg Boys live? I mean isn't this a little big for them?" Hilary asked with wide eyes

"Tala, Bryan, and Spencer like their space." Kai said dismissively ringing the doorbell

After a few moments of waiting they were met by a decidedly uninterested looking Tala.

"I see you've managed not to get lost" Tala said flippantly

Tala stepped aside to let the Bladebreakers inside grudgingly. Kai let his teammates go ahead of him.

Tala spotted Kai, and his expression softened a bit as he walked over to embrace his old teammate and friend.

"_**It's been a long time old friend. I'm glad to see you're doing better.**_" Tala murmured in their native tongue so the Bladebreakers couldn't eavesdrop on the moment of sentimentality

"_**As it is to see you Tala. It's not really necessary to speak like this though.**_" Kai replied earning himself a rather sour look from Tala

"_**Afraid they might see your humanity?**_" Kai chuckled at the look he was receiving

"_**They'll never understand us, everything that we've been through!**_" Tala practically spat in the Bladebreakers direction

The remaining two Blitzkrieg Boys were alternating between throwing thinly veiled insults and ignoring the Bladebreakers while Tala and Kai said their hellos.

"_**They understand better that you all think. They've gone though a lot over the past few years. You might be surprised with what you find if you just reach out to them.**_" Kai said, his gaze lingering on them

Tala snorted. "**_What are you, the BBA Ambassador now or something?_**"

"_**Just think about what I've said.**_" With that Kai walked over to his other former teammates to greet them.

Kai was impressed that his team had taken the insults so well. Of course with them, there was a chance that they didn't quite catch the meaning behind all that was said. He assumed that Ray had caught most of it though. He would give the rest of them the benefit of the doubt this time since they were at an obvious disadvantage when any of the Blitzkrieg Boys wanted to speak to him in Russian. Tala could hold that over their heads. In fact he had already tried that only a moment ago.

Kai was greeted far warmer by the other two bladers than the rest of his team.

"_**Kai, it's good to see you! Maybe I'll get that rematch that you promised me while you are here.**_" Bryan grinned cheekily slapping his friend's back

Spencer grinned at him also slapping his friend's back. "_**Good of you to have come back Kai.**_"

Kai groaned inwardly. They were going out of their way to make his team feel like they would always come second to themselves. They were trying to start something purposely. Dammit, they had come here for a reason! Lives were in danger, and he didn't come here to offer up his friends as punching bags! Maybe literally too, by the way everyone was looking at each other. Petty rivalries would have to take a backseat; they all had work to do!

"First things first; we need to pay a visit to my Grandfather's bank, and find out where he's been throwing his money and influence around." Kai said breaking up what appeared to be the beginning of a fist fight between Tyson and Bryan. Tyson would have definitely lost that fight. His friends were tough, but Bryan and the rest of them had been given near military style training at the Abbey.

This time Tala spoke up, sensing the time to step up and set aside differences had come.

"It's not that far on foot, it'll be far easier than getting everyone in a cab for such a short distance."

"All of us walking into there to ask about your Grandfather's bank account will see more than a little suspicious won't it though? Max asked confused

"He's got a point. I mean, even if we stand farther back or even outside that's still blatant suspicious behavior. Since most of us here don't know the city well enough, just milling around aimlessly would be pretty stupid. This is our only lead so far, so we can't really say, let's split up and meet back here. We have nothing to look for." Ray said with an exasperated sigh

"Kai and Tala should go."

The whole room grew dead silent, looking at Tyson in surprise.

"And why exactly would you say that?" Spencer said curiously, his gaze never wavering from Tyson

None of the Blitzkrieg Boys held the Bladebreakers in high regard, thinking that they were brainless fools. This was certainly not something they expected. What they did expect was some ridiculous plan relying on the fact that no one would think it odd for a strange group of children to want access to such a powerful individual's bank account, all in the name of "saving the world".

All eyes were on Tyson.

"Well obviously we're all high profile right? We'd get recognized right away."

Kai nodded for him to continue, barely suppressing a grin of pride in Tyson.

"We're in Moscow now, not at home. We might know him as a vicious criminal, but Voltaire holds a lot more influence here. He's still respected. Voltaire ran Biovolt as a tight ship corporation with Kai as the assumed heir. That's what Kai was being groomed for all of those years. After Kai though, who would be the next in line with the most power and influence; Tala, of course!"

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. The Blitzkrieg Boys looked more than a little shocked.

Kai smiled to himself. Tyson just proved him right to Tala. They did understand much better than anyone gave them credit for.

"Kai needs to walk in there and make them think he deserves that access."

At seeing how everyone became immediately confused, he tried again.

"Just hear me out. Okay, so you guys remember how Kai used to treat us when he was first on the team right? How he always got things done faster than any of us could?"

The Bladebreakers nodded at him. Kai however didn't like where this was going. He worked hard to open up this much with his teammates. He didn't like thinking about that time where he was still Voltaire's puppet.

"It was the way he carried himself, his entire personality. It was why he was chosen to be our Captain by Mr. Dickenson. He knew that none of the rest of us was capable of leading like that. I remember what annoyed me the most. He acted like he deserved to be Captain and so much more. He was too good for us lowly bladers. It was about power, and he definitely had it."

The room was still in shocked silence, but still listening with rapt attention.

"I will be forever thankful that you've opened up to us Kai. You've let us into your family. You still lock everyone else out though."

Kai's demeanor got much colder as Tyson spoke.

"Stop that! You don't even know what I'm gonna say. Let me finish before you pound me into the floor at least."

Kai crossed his arms and gave a dismissive snort, just as he always used to.

Tyson rolled his eyes and continued. "Running a corporation like Biovolt requires a certain amount of that introverted personality that you're so good at. You yourself said that he may have kept you on as a part of his account. You might have a get in free card, but everyone knows that you are the Captain of the Bladebreakers. Make them believe that you still have every right to that account, and everything that comes with it." Tyson finished

Kai blinked in surprise. Make them believe he was still the same person, as all those years ago. It wouldn't be hard, but it was a completely different person that he didn't like very much. Kai had struggled with power. It was true what they said, "Absolute power corrupts absolutely". It hadn't occurred to him when he first had laid this plan out that he would need to dreg up old loyalties of those in Moscow and Biovolt. He might actually have to go back to his Grandfather and play is faithful little puppet again! Tyson was essentially saying that he had to go undercover.

Kai nodded at Tyson, his expression softening.

Tyson let out a little sigh of relief. He had expected this to get ugly, fast. Thankfully it hadn't though.

Kai was still thinking though. If he could pull this off they might get all of the information they needed. They wouldn't be relying on Kenny being able to hack into his Grandfather's account, and possibly even Biovolt's mainframe. He could con Biovolt into giving him what he wanted. He was still vulnerable to his Grandfather's manipulating though. He wouldn't want to admit it, but he was. He could slip back so easily.

Kai gave himself a mental shake. It wasn't about him; too many people were in danger. His friends would be there to keep him grounded, all of them.

"Keep your cell phones close, Tala grab yours and let's go." Kai said, full authority returning to his demeanor

Kai and Tala stepped out of the apartment, and started to make their way down the street to the bank.

"Since when have they all grown up?" Tala asked still looking ahead of him

"What do you mean?" Kai asked

"Exactly what I said. When did your reject team grow up? Tyson was never this profound before. Ray was the most mature of them anyhow, and I noticed that he still managed to grow up a little more." Tala said casually

Kai sighed. Tala and his other friends only knew what they saw of the Bladebreakers on T.V. or when they were having another less than friendly encounter during tournaments. They didn't see all of the in between crap that had happened over the years. All of the special moments between him and his team, his team saving him emotionally and physically. His team, it felt good to be able to say that.

"They were a lot more mature than you all gave them credit for anyway." Kai said matter-of-factly

"You've gone soft! I never thought those idiots would be the ones to do it!" Tala laughed

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Kai yelled back at him

Tala watched in shock as he yelled, and then picked up his pace leaving Tala behind.

"Whoa now, hang on! You can't flip out on me like that then just walk away!"

Kai kept up his pace walking ahead.

"Would you just wait a fucking minute?"

Kai stopped, letting Tala catch up to him before continuing to walk, now at a normal pace.

"What's your problem? What was all of that about? What don't I apparently know about?" Tala asked, still surprised

Kai rounded on Tala, furious at him.

"You don't know a DAMN THING about MY friends! You don't know what they went through these past few years. What's more is that you don't care, so FUCK OFF!" Kai said seething with anger

"And?...We've never cared about them. They don't concern us. I don't care what they've been up to." Tala said shrugging

He glanced over at Kai raising a brow at him. "I really don't get why you've decided to play protector to them. What's got you so grateful all of a sudden?" Tala asked

Kai just stared at him in disbelief.

"Where have you been the last few years?" Kai looked at him with pity

"Why do you keep acting like there's some tragic secret that I'm not in on?" Tala asked starting to get aggravated with the lack of answers

"The fact that every person on my team was almost killed at one point or another, and that's just the first tournament. During the second tournament I started to lose count." Kai said humorlessly

Tala looked back at him, skepticism showing on his face as he thought of the Bladebreakers.

"Let's see, we were kidnapped. Our bitbeasts were stolen and sealed away in stone tablets by the Saints Shields, for the greater good of the world of course. A nutcase tried to steal other powerful bitbeasts out of an ancient stone tablet. Then he created cyber copies of our own bitbeasts and gave them to his beyblading team, Team Psychic, who we ended up knowing already. He wanted them to steal our bitbeasts. Tyson made a friend in a young blader named Zeo. He ended up being the son of the guy trying to steal our bitbeasts. You'll love this, I know I did! He was stealing our bitbeasts to try to turn the android that he made in the likeness of his dead son into a real human. Yea, Zeo was an android. Zeo took that about as well as we did. His newly formed team was the one we were trying to defeat in the finals. A bitter kid that was told he wasn't actually human. THEN we finally get to this past year! I don't think I'll get into that just now though. So that was the cliff-notes version."

Saying it all out loud didn't help as much as he thought it would. He was still pissed. None of them cared about the problems that all of the other teams were having. He was there for all of the bad blood between teams, all of the infighting though. He used to be like Tala, Bryan, and Spencer. He used to not care if any of them lived or died. That was a shitty way to live your life. He finally figured out what some of the gap he felt was when he started letting his team in. It hadn't been pretty, but he wouldn't be where he was today if it had been. He was actually content with where he was in his life right now. Compared to his past he was happy, and he'd be damned if Tala was going to take that away from him!

Tala looked thoughtful, as he was trying to digest everything that he was just told.

"I told you they're more trouble than their worth."

"What?" He couldn't have heard Tala right, not after that!

"If you had stayed, you wouldn't have had all of that unnecessary trouble. It's not just the Bladebreakers either. It's all of the rejects they hang out with too. I told you." Tala said stretching his arms behind his head with his eyes closed, seeming to be unfazed

Kai blinked in surprise, just staring at him.

"You're even more of an asshole than I was!" Kai said shaking his head, walking ahead again, and going through the doors of the bank

"What? What did I say?" Tala asked opening an eye only to see Kai walking into the bank, obviously pissed off

* * *

There you are. They are officially in Moscow, and tempers are flying! I hope my breaks between scenes are actually being put into the story. I have a feeling they aren't transfering onto the site. I don't want everyone getting confused because the story is running together.

For everyone who is wondering where Kisara and Aïda are, they're still lurking...and so are some others. That's for the next chapter though.

If it's not too much trouble, why not tell me what you think of this chapter? Just click on the Review Button! Till next time everyone :)


End file.
